One of the principle problems facing the country over the next several decades is a potential shortage of energy. Current efforts at solving this problem have been directed to the negative approach of having the country use less energy. While this may delay the problem it in no way provides a solution. If a solution is not forthcoming in the immediate future the world faces an industrial slow down which can only have dire socio-economic effects on all peoples of the world. It has been forecasted by reliable sources that the world's need for oil, one of the primary sources of todays energy will outrun the supply by the end of the century and possibly sooner. This makes the development of alternative sources of energy a national imperative. This invention is directed to the development of such an alternative source of energy and provides a unique method for extracting energy from bodies of water. The method is pollutionless, does not degrade or taint our natural resources and is for all practical purposes limitless in its capacity for power generation.
The manner in which the foregoing, as well as other objectives and advantages of the invention may best be achieved will be more fully understood from a consideration of the following description, taken in light of the accompanying drawings.